


Coming Home

by Thunderfire69



Series: Weekly Prompts (IronStrange Discord’s Prompts) [8]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Deaths, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Prompt Fill, StrangeIron, Tony centric, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Tony found his home, and lost it.





	Coming Home

For a long time, Tony’s home had been down in his lab, locked away from the world, alone with his loud music and tools and mechanics and robots. The solitude, the music that he could crank loud to drown out any other sounds. The familiar feel of tools in his hands, the satisfaction he’d get from finishing another suit upgrade. The long, long hours he could spend there without getting tired, in the space that truly seemed like his own.

 

It was a place he could retreat to, stay in undisturbed, to work until his mind crumbled and his body couldn’t take it anymore, and he passed out, surrounded by the things he loved. All too often Tony would fall asleep listening to the whir of his machines, and whatever music he was currently blasting. This had been his home, the place he’d felt most at ease and happy.

 

Then everything had changed, and suddenly Tony found that his home was anywhere that Stephen Strange was. The sorcerer was an enchantment in and of himself, drawing Tony in despite any of his efforts to stay away. Tony’s lab soon became a place less and less frequented, as he fell more and more in love with Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. 

 

He was Tony’s other half, completing him, making him feel less broken and more whole. If soulmates truly existed, Tony was certain Stephen was his. For the years they spent together, Tony’s heart felt lighter, his life felt more full of purpose.

 

And then Stephen was killed. Murdered, brutally, in an unfair battle against an opponent with twice his magical prowess. That was only a few days ago, and Tony was still grieving, refusing to eat or drink. He was wasting away.

 

His home was gone; he no longer felt at home down his lab. The solitude was now loneliness, the loud music he’d once played stifling and far too loud. The lab itself felt too large and open, and far, far too empty.

 

Tony gazed around the lab for a final time, then rolled the knife he held between his fingers, a small, sad smile on his face. 

 

“I’m going home,” he whispered to the emptiness. “Home to Stephen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops this was angsty. I’m kind of fueled by my rage at TUA rn


End file.
